Sentido e Insensibilidad
by Peter Linderman
Summary: Capítulo 3x07 Eris Quod Sum. Del amor al odio hay un sólo paso y tambíen al revés... ¿Qué sucedió entre Claire y Elle, que no vimos en el capítulo? AVISO: FemSlash. ClairElle Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Este relato es un fanfiction inspirado en la serie Héroes. Todos los personajes correspondientes a la serie Héroes, pertenecen a su creador Tim Kring y tiene plenos derechos sobre ellos. El resto es mera invención mía.

**Spoilers:** Existen spoilers hasta el capítulo 3x07 'Eris Quod Sum'.

**Avisos:** Femslash, ClairexElle, Lemmon.

**_Sentido e Insensibilidad_**

Mientras hacen cola en la oficina de alquiler de coches, Claire observa a Elle sin ningún disimulo, preguntándose muchas cosas sobre ella. _«¿Por qué es tan hostil? ¿Por qué ni siquiera da las gracias por haberle echado una mano en el avión? ¿Realmente necesita ayuda? ¿O acaso todo era una burda trampa?»_ Sabe muy poco de su nueva compañera, pero tiene claro que es demasiado imprudente. A título personal incluso piensa que le falta 'algún que otro tornillo'. Continúa sondeándola atentamente con la mirada, mientras la cola avanzaba a ritmo de tortuga. Y llega a la conclusión de que Elle no tiene el suficiente ingenio para hacer un plan demasiado complejo.

Bajo la fachada que exhibe Elle (brazos en jarras ciñendo su cintura, con los hombros echados hacia atrás en una pose ostentosa y una mirada soberbia) logra reconocer fácilmente a la joven empapada e indefensa que varias horas antes le había suplicado su ayuda en su hogar de Costa Verde. Sí. En sus ojos azul eléctrico brilla todavía el miedo mientras observa el trasiego de los pasajeros que caminaban a su alrededor, totalmente ignorantes. Claire también puede comprobar su nerviosismo y su angustia por los pequeños detalles que muestra.

Como cuando se muerde los labios.

Lo hace de manera metódica, casi ritual. Pellizcándose brevemente el pintalabios, conteniendo la respiración con los ojos entrecerrados y soltando el aire en un silencioso suspiro que (cree) pasa inadvertido. Repentinamente aprieta los dientes y se pone en tensión, cuando menos se lo esperan las dos. Se cruza de brazos con los músculos agarrotados, conteniendo la avalancha de electricidad que quiere liberarse de su cuerpo. Y el voltaje empieza a subir de nuevo sin que Elle pueda evitarlo. Claire se pone en guardia durante esos prolongados segundos en los que la ve estremecerse. Cuando la luz del vestíbulo parece zumbar inesperadamente para sorpresa de la gente, casi decide abandonar la cola y auxiliarla de nuevo.

Pero Elle termina por controlarse y relaja el rostro en una mueca de alivio.

—¡Elle! —se le escapa en un susurro ahogado a Claire, con un mediocre tono de amonestación. Pero ella le dirige una gélida mirada como respuesta cuando abre los párpados. Retándole. La ex-agente de la Compañía no está a acostumbrada a mostrarse débil. En su trabajo es muy peligroso bajar la guardia. Y no piensa dejar ese hábito en absoluto. _«¡Mocosa impertinente! ¿Qué demonios estás mirando?» _piensa con acritud ante la imperturbable animadora, sosteniendo la mirada prolongadamente.

Claire por el contrario apenas altera el gesto sin inmutarse, hasta que la fila avanza y desvía el rostro, cabizbaja. Sin embargo Claire no está apenada, ni enojada, ni alterada. Todas esas emociones humanas le son tan difíciles de concebir y tan lejanas como intentar tocar la luna con los dedos. Sabe que algo profundo ha cambiado en su interior, y no es sólo por el dolor. Por su total ausencia. Se da cuenta de lo poco que le habría importado ver a Elle sucumbir a la descarga. Ni siquiera habría sentido alguna pizca de goce perverso por contemplar su desgracia. Como tampoco habría sentido nada de miedo si el avión se hubiera estrellado horas antes mientras sobrevolaban Pennsylvania, matando a toda la tripulación. Ni tampoco siente algo de vergüenza por pensar en semejantes monstruosidades.

_«Apatía»_

Después de meditarlo un poco llega a dar con la palabra acertada. _«¿Qué más da que hubieran muerto todos los del avión? Tarde o temprano, todos morirán» _Todos menos ella, claro. Ella no tiene ese privilegio. Sylar se lo arrebató, como otras cosas. La dejó vivir inexplicablemente y le dijo la verdad, que era inmortal. _«Inmortal»_ ¿Significa eso que viviría para siempre? A Claire 'para siempre' le suena a demasiado tiempo. Puede que el asesino en serie no le hubiera hecho ningún daño físico (nada apreciable) pero su corazón ha quedado vacío de cualquier rasgo de humanidad después de su brutal ataque.

_«Si papá supiera lo que me ha hecho realmente Sylar…»_ reflexiona Claire dándose cuenta de que se ha convertido en algo alienígena, totalmente ajeno al mundo normal. Peligroso. _«…me he convertido en algo como Sylar»_ piensa Claire con amargura. Y como los mismos villanos del nivel 5 que su padre está ayudando a capturar. La animadora no se percata, (absorta en esos pensamientos) pero por una casualidad extraña del destino, Elle también está pensando en Sylar y en el momento en el que casi acabó con su vida en las celdas del nivel 5. Aunque el corazón de la ex-agente por el contrario rebosa de odio y venganza, tanto como su cuerpo de chispeante electricidad. Recuerda el cadáver de su padre con cruda turbación, y el olor de pólvora quemada de los disparos de Bennet, que no lograron abatir a Sylar.

Su padre siempre la consideró una decepción, primero como hija y segundo como agente. Pero ahora echa terriblemente de menos las reprimendas continúas y todas esas muestras injustificadas de indiferencia con las que ha tenido que crecer en el amparo sombrío de la Compañía. Por culpa de Sylar ha perdido absolutamente todo: su trabajo, su hogar, sus amigos, el control sobre su don y a su padre. Y por encima de todo ha perdido para siempre la oportunidad de decirle a su padre lo que sentía.

Revelarle que lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Inconscientemente se echa una mano al flequillo, dónde el relojero asesino intentó abrirle la tapa del cráneo. Y el recuerdo le hace hervir de ira la sangre y latir con potencia su corazón. La electricidad circula por sus venas como si de cables de alta tensión se tratara. Haciendo que vibre su cuerpo y que los turistas que pasan cerca de ella se alejen prudentemente con extraños escalofríos. Se siente igual que la vez que le comunicaron la muerte de su madre (cuando incineró accidentalmente la vieja casa de madera de su abuela por la rabieta), desamparada e increíblemente furiosa con el resto del mundo.

Finalmente Claire llega a la cabeza de la cola y Elle desvía su atención de nuevo en la odiosa animadora. Se dice así misma que la joven no se merece ninguna de las facilidades que ha tenido en su vida. Normalidad durante toda su infancia, libertad para hacer lo que quisiera (al menos más de la que ha tenido ella), además de un don que la hace virtualmente indestructible y una familia que la quiere sinceramente. Elle odia profundamente a Claire por todo lo que es, lo que no pudo llegar a ser ella. Observa irritada la sonrisa con que Claire brinda al recepcionista antes de hacer su pedido, sin saber lo que se oculta en realidad tras ese semblante.

_«Curva suavemente los labios y luce los dientes»_ piensa Claire con indiferencia tras quitarse de su mente sus molestos demonios personales. _«Sí, como si fuera otro entrenamiento más de las animadoras. Sólo me faltan unos pompones que agitar» _reflexiona mientras habla tranquilamente con un falso tono candoroso y animado que engaña al empleado. No es más que una actuación que Claire se fuerza a representar. Para seguir pareciendo humana. Su sonrisa, su tono de voz, incluso los más mínimos gestos son completamente forzados. Casi mecánicos, sin emoción alguna. Pero eso no lo sabe nadie, ni su padre, ni siquiera el resto de su familia.

Tan sólo en un breve desliz su papel está a punto de irse al traste. Cuando su mirada se cruza (inesperada y directamente) con los ojos del recepcionista. Claire desvía rápidamente su vista, fingiendo rebuscar algo olvidado en los bolsillos de su cazadora de cuero. Piensa (no, teme) que tal vez aquel individuo ha visto algo que no debía. La falta de brillo, de vida, en sus pupilas. Pero sus sospechas se demuestran completamente infundadas cuando le tiende la documentación del vehículo y su carné de conducir de vuelta, junto con el ticket de la tarjeta de crédito y el llavero. Con otra bien fingida sonrisa, Claire se gira y se reúne de nuevo con Elle para salir del Aeropuerto JFK.

Ninguna de las dos se encuentra a gusto mientras caminan juntas al aparcamiento. Frenan su obstinada enemistad manteniendo un tácito voto de silencio compartido. Pero sus discrepancias vuelven a imponerse en cuanto llegan hasta el automóvil.

—Conduzco yo —se queja Claire cuando la ex-agente se aproxima por el lado del conductor.

—Ni en sueños, animadora —exclama de manera cáustica Elle abriendo la puerta y sentándose antes de que pudiera evitarlo la otra—. Leí lo que le hiciste al _quarterback_ ese que no te gustaba. Se _llamaba _Brody Mitchum, ¿cierto? —pero Claire ya se mete en el interior del coche y no se deja amilanar por nada de lo que pueda decir Elle.

—Conduzco yo —repite de nuevo la más joven de las dos—, porque tengo las llaves —añade agitándolas delante del rostro insolente de Elle. Ésta a su vez sonríe abiertamente, dejando que la luz dorada de las farolas ilumine sus nacarados dientes un instante antes de que un destello azulado brille en el pequeño habitáculo. Claire se echa hacia atrás en el asiento en una fracción de segundo, por mero instinto, cuando los ojos de Elle centellean con un relampagueo eléctrico reflejado.

Una descarga de electricidad en forma de esfera, pequeña pero amenazadora, brilla entre los dedos de Elle antes de acercarla súbitamente a un lado del volante. Y un momento después el motor ruge en marcha al hacer contacto con esa chispa.

—Siéntate y ponte el cinturón —le reta mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. Elle siente un poco de satisfacción al lograr fastidiar a la niña mimada de papá. Se lo tiene merecido por querer ser lo que no es. _«Ser agente no es tan difícil»_ había comentando Claire, provocándola en medio del vuelo.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho esta vez tu _papá oso_? —exclama Elle divertida mientras conduce de camino a la urbe, iluminada como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales—. Debe de haber sido algo muy malo para quieras estar aquí mejor que en tu casita —Elle tenía pensado llegar a Fort Lee cuanto antes, pero se les ha echado la noche encima y las oficinas de Pinehearst seguramente estarán cerradas. Así que toma un desvío en vez de la ruta más directa.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas —le responde la animadora con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Oh vamos…! —se mofa Elle apartando un momento los ojos de la calzada—. Viajas seis mil kilómetros en avión porque eres un alma de buen corazón que quiere ayudarme… ¿De verdad crees que soy tan ingenua? —una risita malintencionada le sigue a esas palabras tan taimadas—. ¿Quizás te ha sentado mal que Bennet regresara a la Compañía? —prosigue con rencor la ex-agente, retirándose el pelo del flequillo distraídamente.

—Cállate —le alza la voz Claire, pero en su tono apenas logra reunir la suficiente rabia. Le hace reír de nuevo a Elle al verla fuera de sus casillas, pues no va a conseguir que la silencie—, no lo comprenderías.

—Permíteme que lo dude —pronuncia secamente Elle con una media sonrisa forzada, que crispa su mejilla en una mueca contenida—. De padres cabrones que menosprecian a sus hijas, sé más que suficiente —expresa entre dientes con desprecio mientras se zambulle en el tráfico de Queens. Noah Bennet es igual que su difunto padre, un hombre dedicado íntegramente a la Compañía. Y jamás la va a dejar del todo, por mucho que juegue a hacer de vendedor de papel en la pequeña tienda de Costa Verde—. Tu padre es un hipócrita que no confía en ti. Todos los padres son así. Siempre dicen lo que no tenemos que hacer, pero ellos nunca se aplican el cuento. Jamás dejamos de ser unas niñas a sus ojos y a la mínima ocasión en la que demuestras algo de independencia o…

—Mi padre sí confía en mí —replica desafiante Claire humedeciéndose los labios.

—¿Cuántas veces te ha ordenado que no hicieras esto o lo otro? —Elle contraataca más incisiva, con la osadía de un animal que salta sobre su presa—. ¿O en cuántas ocasiones te ha ocultado la verdad y luego se ha disculpado contigo diciéndote que era para protegerte? —Claire guarda silencio momentáneamente, un poco desorientada por las apabullantes acusaciones de la antigua agente—. Tu padre no confía en ti, por mucho que quieras negarlo, es un hecho. Y la prueba de ello es que no estás haciendo este viaje con él —añade con descaro, mientras Claire baja pensativa la mirada.

_«Está resentida con Sylar…»_ sabe que Elle no puede hacerle daño, no más del que ha sufrido en los últimos días. _«…y la paga conmigo, eso es todo»_ Pero la animadora está dispuesta a contestar, aunque la respuesta no le va a gustar para nada a Elle.

—No puede venir conmigo. Mi abuela le… le ha mandado a una misión, llevar de vuelta a los villanos al nivel 5 —murmura Claire, levantando la voz paulatinamente, cuando el coche se frena en un semáforo cerrado—, con Sylar como su compañero —Elle da un minúsculo respingo de sorpresa (Claire se espera una reacción más brusca por su parte, pero su autocontrol es mayor de lo que consideraba) y desvía la mirada un segundo preguntándole en un susurro:

—¿Sylar? —no da crédito a lo que ha oído hasta que Claire asiente. Y Elle mueve los labios en silencio (apretando la mandíbula), en un insulto lleno de odio que le quema la garganta.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle quiere desahogarse de una vez, descargar toda su rabia contra algo (o alguien) para hacerlo añicos. _«¡Soy una completa imbécil! ¡Lo debí de ver venir!» _piensa al recibir la desagradable noticia de boca de Claire y empezar a digerirla. Está enojada de no poder vengarse y de la amarga ironía de su situación. Ahora ella es la prófuga, la que debe esconderse de la Compañía. Y Sylar, el agente, el que persigue a los malos como ella. _«¡Qué estoy diciendo! ¡Lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo!» _admite resignada. Las órdenes con respecto a Sylar siempre han sido su captura con vida, no su eliminación. Lo quieren convertir en un perro de caza, igual que ella misma lo ha sido durante muchos años.

—Pero eso no es todo… —exclama Claire cuando Elle pone en movimiento el vehículo tras recibir un grosero bocinazo. Y la animadora comienza a narrar dilatadamente lo sucedido en la persecución de Stephen Canfield. Elle escucha con atención el intento absurdo de Claire para capturarlo sola. Y no le sorprende en absoluto su estrepitoso fracaso. En cambio casi celebra con una carcajada la astuta maniobra de Bennet al intentar hacer desaparecer para siempre a Sylar. Al menos está segura de que 'el gafotas' no descansará hasta acabar con él. No obstante la risa se le hiela en los pulmones al escuchar el desastroso final de la historia y la inmolación de Canfield—… Sylar dijo que para mi padre no somos más que monstruos, que nunca verá nuestro lado humano.

—Habló la vaca y dijo 'mu' —comenta por lo bajo Elle. Piensa sardónicamente que Sylar es el menos adecuado para hablar de la humanidad de otros. Y apaga el motor del coche cuando logra aparcar enfrente del edificio, aguijoneando a Claire con una suspicaz mirada—. Aguarda un minuto… ¿Por eso estás así de depre? ¿Porque le has hecho caso a ese cretino? —a los ojos de Elle, Claire parece una lamentable sombra de sí misma. Ya no tiene la osadía y la voluntad como cuando le amenazó en la playa de Costa Verde pocas semanas antes. En aquel momento había considerado su amenaza con verdadero cuidado. No sólo por el consejo sempiterno de su padre, sino porque en sus retadores ojos verdes había visto una temeridad y una furia desmedidas.

—No, no me encuentro deprimida, es que… —comenta Claire con desaliento, bajo el escrutinio de Elle

—Pues parece que te haya atropellado un tren —sonríe Elle, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

_«No, seis trenes»_ recapacita la animadora con poco humor. Los últimos días han sido como una maratón de fondo para la joven: ha estado a punto de ver morir a sus dos madres a manos del maestro de marionetas (y de las suyas propias); su padre se encuentra trabajando con el mismísimo Diablo encarnado; su (otro) padre ha sobrevivido milagrosamente a un atentado contra su vida; su tío Peter la ha apartado de su lado en el peor día de su vida; se ha visto obligada a suplicar a su madre para que le matara con un revólver, mientras que su otra madre (Meredith) ha intentado llevarla por la senda de la venganza asfixiándola, esto último al pie de la letra.

—… es que me siento diferente de los demás, como un monstruo —Claire percibe que su corazón ha empezado a encallecerse, volviéndose insensible con cada una de las sacudidas que ha recibido.

—Claro que lo eres —repentinamente la voz de Elle le agita del abatimiento y ésta se justifica de manera inmediata por el malentendido—. No digo un monstruo, sino que eres diferente, también lo soy yo —explica Elle con brusquedad a lo que la animadora responde sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de negativa y poniendo los ojos en blanco, como diciendo _«No lo has entendido»_, antes de agarrar el tirador de la puerta. Pero inesperadamente la mano de Elle le frena de golpe cuando la coge del hombro y la hace girarse para hablarle de nuevo. Esta vez en un tono más amenazador y cortante—. Me estoy empezando a cansar de tu actitud de víctima, mocosa egoísta. ¿Crees que nadie más que tú tiene problemas? ¿Tienes miedo de que tu papaíto deje de hablarte? ¿Y a mí qué, si piensas que te estás convirtiendo en una monstruito de feria? —Claire se arremolina en el asiento, pero los dedos de Elle se aferran con indolora fuerza en torno a su hombro y la mantienen inmóvil. La joven está incómoda por esos comentarios, no quiere seguir escuchándola, no quiere estar ni un minuto más con Elle en el interior de ese coche. Y la sensación de opresión e impotencia se repite, como cuando Sylar la arrinconó en su propio hogar—. ¡Madura de una vez, niñata consentida! —la respuesta de Claire deja aturdida a Elle, cuando suelta la puerta y velozmente le cruza el rostro (con la palma abierta) en un sonoro sopapo.

_«¡Ha costado, pero ya está!»_ piensa Elle, con la mejilla lastimada por el revés de la animadora. Durante los segundos en los que finge consternación, perfila una sonrisa taimada en sus labios, al lograr el objetivo que se había marcado. Una minúscula chispa de rabia en la mirada de Claire justo antes de que se rebelara. La animadora mueve enmudecida los labios, con la respiración un poco apresurada, como si fuera a pronunciar una disculpa. Pero Elle no quiere que se excuse, le suelta del hombro y le mira con tanta intensidad que la deja sin aliento otra vez.

—Eres una necia si dejas que otros te digan quién eres. Ya sea Sylar, tu padre o yo. Si te estás convirtiendo en un monstruo, acéptalo y sigue adelante —Elle quiere recuperar a esa Claire que había conocido como su Némesis, para cuando entren a Pinehearst las dos juntas. No le sirve para nada una adolescente inmortal que está de 'bajón'. Si les sale rana el asunto de esa nueva Compañía y resulta ser una encerrona, Claire será su chaleco antibalas viviente. Y la única idea que se le ha ocurrido para animarla, es enfurecerla. Despertarle el instinto combativo y las ganas de pelear. Pero el resultado no ha sido como lo esperaba Elle.

Otra astilla se clava en el corazón de Claire mientras contempla su mano adormecida. _«¿Y si nunca voy a poder ser normal?» _No quiere aceptarlo, pero puede que todos los esfuerzos que está realizando no sirvan para nada. Tal vez logre recuperar la sensibilidad al dolor, pero eso no es una garantía de que a su vez recupere de nuevo sus emociones. Quizás ese cambio sea completamente irreversible. Elle se ha expresado con crueldad, incluso con perversa inquina, pero son las palabras más reconfortantes que ha escuchado últimamente. Después de un silencio embarazoso que se produce entre las dos, Elle sale del vehículo con agitada prisa. Y Claire le sigue los pasos sin rechistar para entrar a un bloque gris de apartamentos situado al otro lado de la calle.

—Éste es mi piso, aquí en Nueva York —explica con reticencia la ex-agente cuando llegan a la puerta del 1B y la abre dificultosamente—. No he tenido tiempo de darle mi toque femenino —añade Elle forzando una sonrisa, prieta en sus mejillas, que no se extiende del todo a sus labios.

—Tiene un aire a lo Batcueva —Claire dice lo primero que se le pasa por la mente, cuando echa un rápido vistazo al cubil de Elle. Apenas hay iluminación en el recibidor, debido a las escasas lámparas que lucen sin tulipas ni embellecedores, tan sólo son bombillas colgando de precarios cables terminados en casquillos. Y el salón principal al que se adentran para dejar sus pertrechos, sin bien es bastante amplio, aparenta ser mucho más grande debido a los pocos muebles que lo decoran. Un sofá cama, un par de armarios rinconeros no muy grandes, una mesita baja de cristal (que hace las veces de comedor) y una televisión cochambrosa enfrente del asiento.

Además se pueden observar incontables estantes empotrados de madera, que jalonan todas las paredes de la sala y continúan más allá de donde comienza el dormitorio. A Claire le llama la atención que, absolutamente todas las estanterías, estén vacías de libros. La animadora sigue distraídamente las repisas con los ojos, contemplado el horrendo color marrón caqui de la pared pintada, hasta dar con los biombos que Elle ha colocado para separar la alcoba del salón.

A Elle en cambio le trae sin cuidado el descuido del piso.

—Tú dormirás en el sofá —comenta a la animadora cuando la pesca fisgoneando a través de una rendija de la mampara—. No es muy confortable, pero tendrás que arreglártelas —agrega Elle cuando la joven desvía la mirada hacia el rígido y austero sofá.

—No te preocupes, me las apañaré —contesta automáticamente Claire antes de quedarse paralizada de golpe, girándose hacia Elle. Ambas se dirigen una mirada de extrañeza e incredulidad compartida. Por un segundo piensan exactamente lo mismo: La ocurrencia de Claire al pensar que Elle pudiera estar verdaderamente interesada en su bienestar. Y ambas llegan a la misma conclusión, sin pronunciarla en voz alta.

Ha sido tan sólo un malentendido de la otra.

No hay más malas interpretaciones cuando Elle le pide (más bien, le exige) a Claire que escoja entre comida mexicana o japonesa para cenar. En el tono de voz de la ex-agente no hay nada que pueda confundirse ni remotamente con una muestra de cordialidad o algún intento de trabar amistad. Ni tampoco hay algún asomo de sonrisa acorde cuando regresa de su restaurante preferido con los pedidos bajo el brazo. Aunque ambas coincidan en los mismos gustos culinarios, Elle no está dispuesta a mostrarse simpática con ella.


	3. Chapter 3

—Es un apartamento muy grande —exclama curiosa Claire mientras ambas empiezan a atacar las porciones de sushi con los palillos—. Debe de costarte mucho el alquiler —sus agudos ojos verdes se desplazaban inseguramente alrededor de todo el salón, escrutando los rincones y fijándose de vez en cuando en las oscuras quemaduras eléctricas que salpican el entarimado.

—Te sorprendería saber lo que se devalúa un piso cuando uno de sus anteriores inquilinos es investigado por asesinato —dice Elle justo cuando Claire tiene un bocado acariciando sus labios. La animadora la mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en una expresión que podría confundirse con el miedo o tal vez con la expectación. Aunque tan sólo es estupor al descifrar las palabras de Elle. Casi se atraganta cuando entre titubeos se dispone a hablar.

—¿Este piso es de Sylar? —profiere con un deje de curiosidad en sus palabras, dejando caer la ración de sushi en la mesita de cristal. Elle asiente con la cabeza mientras coge con los palillos el suculento manjar que hay entre las dos—. ¿Y si decide volver aquí? —añade Claire con la mirada perdida en sus memorias. Elle no se hace de rogar en su respuesta, tras comerse el pescado.

—No creo que regrese, aquí tiene demasiados malos recuerdos. Y si lo hace, le estaré esperando —ataja provocadoramente, desviando su mirada a los ojos de la animadora, el azul intenso de su iris parece chisporrotear, sin lograr contener su deseo de vérselas frente a frente con el asesino.

Claire casi ansía por un momento tener esa avidez de venganza como estímulo. Pero una profunda desidia le embarga al recordar que Sylar le sigue a dónde vaya. Como si el asesino se encontrara en ese momento respirando en su cogote, con su espeluznante aliento, se estremece para sus adentros al rememorarle. Aunque la visión de la bravucona y díscola Elle arrebata algo del frío que le deja en su corazón. Al menos sabe que una de las dos tiene sed de sangre de sobra.

Elle danza los ojos entre Claire y la bandeja de plástico del restaurante, juzgando con detenimiento a la joven. No sabe cómo llegar hasta ella. Nunca tuvo mucho trato con jóvenes adolescentes, estando enclaustrada bajo las mazmorras del nivel 5. Pero intuye que Claire está atravesando por un momento traumático de su vida y recuerda cómo era ella a su edad. Si bien no encuentra comparación alguna entre las dos. A sus dieciséis años, Elle se 'entretenía' electrocutando por diversión a todo mentecato que se metía con ella.

Había comenzado su niñez achicharrando pequeños insectos, movida por la curiosidad de ver lo que ocurría. Exactamente igual que otros tantos críos le arrancaban las patas a las hormigas para dejarlas retorciéndose, Elle descubrió que una descarga (un pequeño chispazo azulado de sus dedos), bastaba para hacer bichos a la brasa. Después comenzó a torturar pequeños animalillos, algunas de las mascotas con las que su padre intentaba comprar su desatendida infancia, para comprobar los límites del dolor que podía provocar. Y cuando se hizo algo más mayor comenzó a experimentar con cobayas más 'grandes'.

No, definitivamente la joven Elle era muy diferente de Claire. Mientras la niña de los pompones se ha dejado abrumar por el horror de su propio don, Elle había acogido en su seno lo peor de su maldición y había sabido sacarle partido a la prematura pérdida de su inocencia. E incluso había aprendido a divertirse, a disfrutar devolviendo el daño que recibía de otros y deleitarse al escuchar sus angustiosos gritos. Elle sabe que la otra alternativa era autocompadecerse, como la animadora, pero ese no es su carácter.

_«¿Qué clase de monstruo te crees que eres, Claire?»_ piensa con curiosidad Elle mientras se replantea su siguiente paso. Hostigarla no funciona para sacarla de su letargo, pero Elle ya ha encontrado otra opción.

—Cuando tu padre me tuvo secuestrada, a punta de regadera, me reveló algunas cosas de mí que ni yo sabía —comenta durante el final de la cena, cuando apenas quedan media docena de raciones en las bandejas—. Me dijo que mi padre estuvo experimentando conmigo, cuando era una cría, forzándome para que generara mucha más electricidad. Y borrándome los recuerdos de lo que me hizo —Claire deja de comer durante un segundo y cierra abrumada los ojos, al recordar la clase de atrocidades que su padre le había mencionado acerca de la Compañía. Y cree a Elle sin dudarlo—. No creí en un principio a tu padre, no quise creerle, pero después busqué pruebas y…

—Si lo que intentas es darme ánimos, vas de culo y cuesta abajo —resopla Claire apartándose de la mirada de Elle—. ¿Crees que no sé qué me pueden llegar a hacer? ¿La clase de experimentos que me harían? —Claire arremete con una pizca de ardor, aferrando con demasiada fuerza los palillos. Como deseando romperlos y volver a sentir las astillas de madera incrustándose con dolor en su fina piel. _«No me importa nada de lo que me ocurra»_ piensa sin temor alguno Claire, antes de que Elle le conteste.

—No, no es eso. Es que me sentí jodidamente dolida con mi padre —dice Elle apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y acercando el rostro hacia Claire—. También me sentí un poco como tú, como un bicho raro. Estuve mucho tiempo pensando en cómo habría sido mi vida si mi padre no me la hubiera fastidiado. Así que pensé que si quieres hablar… —deja la frase en vilo, mirando a Claire y dando un bocado a otra ración de pescado crudo.

—¿Quieres que hablemos? ¿Que hablemos como _amigas_? —pregunta indudablemente perpleja Claire, tras unos segundos.

—¡No, por todos los rayos, no! —responde Elle veloz y efusiva, apartándose de ella. _«No sería amiga suya aunque el infierno se congelara»_ Pero a la vez piensa que tal vez oyendo las aburridas inquietudes de la animadora, logre encontrar alguna manera de manipularla. Va a ser demasiado arduo escuchar a la niñata, pero en la Compañía ha hecho cosas más difíciles. Después del momento de vacilación, Elle esboza lentamente una sonrisa confiando en su ingenio y en su carisma para conseguir espolear a la joven—. Pero dime, Pompón, ¿tienes algún amigo en la agenda al que puedas llamar? —exclama Elle con hostilidad, sabiendo que está sola. Incomunicada desde que abandonó su anterior vida en Texas. Claire enmudece ante Elle, y por un instante da la impresión de que va a hacer pucheros con los labios—. Ya me parecía. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, allá tú —se levanta del asiento después de encogerse de hombros.

Claire le para en seco antes de que se aleje:

—Espera —no puede creerse que se lo esté replanteando seriamente pero, Elle ha dado en el clavo, no tiene a ninguna persona más que pueda escucharle. Y nadie que (remotamente) pueda comprender su situación. Sólo le queda a Elle cómo ultima opción, y es una opción francamente deplorable—. Sobre qué quieres que hablemos —exclama después de respirar hondamente.

—¿Por qué crees que eres un monstruo? —no se anda con rodeos y otra vez vuelve a inclinarse desafiantemente hacia Claire. La joven intenta imaginarse que Elle no es Elle, que no se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de su hogar, ni que se encuentra en la casa que una vez fue de Sylar. Sino que todo vuelve a ser como en Texas, cuando podía alegrarse de compartir su secreto con su amigo Zach y que su más grave preocupación eran los exámenes de final de curso. Pero la sonrisa cínica de Elle y sus provocadores ojos chispeantes, echan al traste esa ilusión. Y Claire decide desviar la mirada antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Desde que Sylar me atacó, ya no siento nada. Y no me refiero al dolor —se le hace un ligero nudo en la garganta que despeja tragando saliva—. Es como si se hubiera roto algo de mi interior y ya no funcionara bien. No logro explicarlo. He caído muerta muchas veces, he vuelto a respirar tras parárseme el corazón, como siempre. Pero ya no me siento viva cuando resucito —prosigue Claire intentando encontrar las palabras en su interior.

—¿Cómo una zombie? — irrumpe Elle de una manera chabacana.

—Si me vas a tomar a burla, me largo… —esta vez es Claire quien amenaza con levantarse.

—Vale, me lo tomo más en serio —Elle la atraviesa con la mirada antes de que la animadora se vuelva a sentar—. ¿Te los vas a comer? —añade traviesa, señalando lo que queda de la bandeja de Claire y ésta se la tiende—. Continúa, ¿no te sientes viva por mucho que te cures, no es así? —le pide Elle ocupada nuevamente con los palillos.

—No sólo no me siento viva, sino que no me emociono con nada —prosigue Claire y se percata de que la ex-agente mastica más lentamente y que sus ojos no le pierden de vista. Atentos y mesmerizantes—. Ya no… ya no me entristezco, ni me enfurezco, ni consigo alegrarme ante las buenas noticias… Me siento como desconectada de todo el mundo, de todos los que me eran queridos. Ni siquiera me alegré de ver a mi padre con vida, después de que dijeran por las televisiones que había fallecido —Elle continua sirviéndose el sushi a buen ritmo, atendiendo pacientemente a las palabras de la animadora—. Creo que cuando Sylar me abrió la cabeza me… me quitó los sentimientos… ¡Maldita sea, sé que suena extraño! Pero es lo que pienso —se defiende cuando la ex-agente enarca una ceja, incrédula.

—¿Te quitó tus sentimientos? —pregunta Elle sin aparentar ser demasiado mordaz—. Así que la culpa de lo que te ocurre es de Sylar, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir? —Claire cabecea, insegura, confusa y una pizca incomodada—. ¿Estás segura de que la culpa es de él? —pregunta acercándose un palmo más al rostro de la más joven.

—¿De quién si no iba a ser? —responde abotargada Claire ante Elle, apartándose repentinamente otro palmo.

—En tu casa sólo había dos personas cuando… —comienza a decir pero Claire no da crédito a lo que está insinuando.

—¡No es mi culpa! ¡Yo no quiero ser así! ¡Nunca he pedido ser…! ¡NO SOY YO! —Elle casi da un bote en el asiento cuando Claire arremete ferozmente contra ella. Y disfruta al ver de nuevo un brillo temible en sus insondables ojos verdes. Tal vez sea una minúscula chispa, pero es suficiente para encender una enorme hoguera.

—Sylar te hizo daño, sentiste pánico, miedo, angustia… seguro que llegaste a pensar que ibas a morir. Y ahora, mira por donde, no sientes nada, nadie puede hacerte más daño, de ningún tipo. Ni siquiera Sylar —razona Elle pausadamente, mientras se echa a los labios el último pedazo de sushi. Elle está atenta a las evoluciones en el semblante de Claire, pero su joven rostro parece una máscara mortuoria inerte.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —Claire tiene la molesta sensación de que está arrinconándose al hacer esa pregunta. Elle en cambio intenta hablar con la boca llena, pero únicamente logra que salga un sonido incoherente de sus labios.

—Shock postraumático —articula finalmente Elle un poco sofocada al atragantarse y Claire le dirige una mirada como diciendo _«¿Qué significa?»_

—Mira, Pompón, tal y como lo veo sufres de eso —señala serena Elle, antes de proseguir—. Ya no amas, ni odias, ni quieres hacer nada. Estás como embotada —espera un segundo y Claire le alza la mirada de nuevo, al borde de las lágrimas—. La gente que sufre shock postraumático a menudo le cambia el carácter. Cuando algo demasiado fuerte para soportarlo te golpea en la vida, casi siempre deja una cicatriz. Un trauma en la psique. Hay quienes se vuelven extremadamente irascibles o pusilánimes. Otros se tornan desconfiados o los hay como tú que quieren aislarse completamente de los demás —Elle da un pequeño suspiro burlesco al ver que la animadora la observa con desconfianza e incredulidad.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? —la ex-agente sonríe de oreja a oreja, exhibiendo su dentadura como si de una fiera indómita se tratara.

—No soy una rubita cabeza hueca como tú, animadora. Y además, mi padre me llevaba periódicamente al psiquiatra desde que cumplí nueve años, acabé sabiendo algunas cosas —añade Elle incómoda, apartando su mirada de Claire y repantigándose a gusto en el sofá. _«Esa era su solución para todo»_ se lamenta para sí misma—. ¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? Lo que te ocurre no tiene nada de extraordinario, ni de monstruoso. Es algo muy humano —Elle finalmente da con la clave para llegar hasta Claire, el punto débil que la sostiene en pie: Su deseo de ser normal. Sin duda piensa explotarlo a su favor.


	4. Chapter 4

—¿En serio? —pregunta Claire sin aliento.

—Palabra de psicópata paranoica —le contesta Elle alzando la mano derecha en plan _girl scout_ y sonriendo a la animadora con la mirada. Durante un instante casi le parece a Claire, que Elle le guiña un ojo cómplicemente.

—¿Y…? Bueno, esto, eh… ¿existe alguna cura para ese shock? ¿Podré volver a ser como antes? —pregunta Claire recostándose en su lado del sofá y escrutando el rostro de Elle, en el que se atisba una mueca discordante.

—Curarse, lo que se dice una curación completa, jamás lo dicen los psiquiatras —exclama la ex-agente, después de morderse nerviosa e inconscientemente los labios—. Siempre hablan de mejorías, pero creo que cualquier otra persona que hubiera pasado por lo que has vivido estaría echa polvo —termina diciendo Elle al verla angustiarse gradualmente, apagándose el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

—Soy de una pasta muy resistente —comenta insensible Claire, en voz baja. Piensa otra vez que con ella no valen las reglas de la gente normal, que da igual lo que haga porque no valdrá la pena el esfuerzo por encajar.

Un impenetrable y comprometido silencio cae como un telón sobre la habitación hasta que la mayor de las dos chicas lo rasga abruptamente. Aunque esta vez la voz de Elle no rezuma cinismo, sino algo que (difícilmente) Claire capta como simpatía hacia ella:

—No soy la persona más indicada para darte un pronóstico, pero creo que saldrás a delante de esta —Claire la mira un momento, esperando que Elle tenga razón—. Lo único que necesitas es encontrar el modo de conectar con tus emociones.

—Gracias —contesta al instante Claire, puede notar algo de desahogo después de confesarle aquello a Elle, pero sigue sin sentir verdadero alivio en su interior.

—No me des las gracias —Elle abandona inmediatamente su humanitaria actitud y vuelve a mostrarse repentinamente fría cuando Claire intenta reiterarse—. No, no me lo agradezcas hasta que vuelvas a sentir algo ahí dentro —exclama inflexible apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Claire, como si de una severa hermana mayor se tratara. Aunque Elle jamás admitirá que por un momento se le ha enternecido el corazón y ha sentido compasión por ella.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Tienes algún problema del que quieras hablar? —ofrece Claire con una inflexión mordaz, cómo diciendo _«Ahora es tu turno»_

—¿Alguno sólo? Tengo cientos, Pompón. No sabría por dónde empezar. Podrían llenarse libros enteros… —comenta Elle agitando la cabeza y sonriendo al ver que vuelve a andar sobre terreno firme y que ha dejado de sondear las arenas movedizas de la conversación—. Pero por hoy se acabó la sesión de terapia. Me voy a dormir, llevo días sin poder descansar bien y estoy muerta de cansancio por el vuelo —decide, veloz como el rayo, Elle. No quiere tener otro momento de flaqueza y dejar al descubierto sentimientos que ha mantenido a buen recaudo durante mucho tiempo.

—¡Es muy pronto! —se queja Claire estupefacta por el injusto desplante—. Cuéntame al menos lo que te pasa con Sylar, yo te he contado lo mío —logra que Elle se lo replantee un segundo.

Sólo uno, antes de irse hacia su dormitorio.

—Hasta luego, cocodrilo —exclama Elle con guasa malintencionada, dando por terminada la cháchara. Se pierde tras la sombra semitransparente de los biombos que las separan.

Sabe que Claire no comprendería sus sentimientos hacia Sylar, para ella no es nada más que un asesino al que condenar por su maldad. Pero Elle no siente odio por lo que Sylar es, sino por lo que ella le obligó a convertirse.

—Gabriel —musita Elle su nombre, cuando se cobija debajo de las sabanas, recordando el nefasto momento en el que le conoció. No recuerda claramente todos los detalles de la misión, tiene mucha confusión en sus memorias, pero sabe que su objetivo había sido documentar el poder de un joven relojero de Queens que arrebataba aptitudes especiales a otros individuos. Fue su primera misión como agente de pleno derecho y su padre había puesto muchas expectativas en el éxito de Elle. Pero con lo que no había contado es con que se enamorara de su objetivo. Le había seguido, vigilado e introducido demasiado en su vida.

Demasiado.

Un error que la hizo ser débil y cuestionarse sus prioridades.

Ahora sin embargo no encuentra su aroma en las sabanas ni en el colchón, cuando cierra los ojos para dormir. Allí ya no queda nada que le recuerde a Gabriel. Está sola en el silencio de la alcoba. Únicamente con los gritos resonando en su cabeza, gritos de angustia y de muerte. Esos gritos le acompañan desde que ella le traicionó, desde que le obligó a volver a asesinar. Desde que le transformó en Sylar. Finalmente Elle cae en un profundo sopor de agotamiento, atormentada por el asesinato del que fue partícipe tanto o más que su autor.

Mientras, en el salón, Claire se arrebuja en el incómodo sofá, contemplando monótonamente la televisión. No tiene ni pizca de sueño, ni de cansancio, tan sólo cuenta las horas que faltan para que partan las dos hacia Pinehearst. Pasa una hora y termina el telediario para dar entrada a la película de la noche. Pasan dos o tres aburridas y largas horas y comienza otro bodrio de film que Claire ve sin apenas atender, sólo para pasar el rato. Y al cabo de un tiempo que no llega a tener claro, la animadora suelta un soplo de resignación al darse cuenta de que hay otra cosa que no logra matarla: La Telebasura.

Tras ese barato momento de iluminación, Claire se desentumece (más por costumbre que por necesidad) al levantarse del asiento. Y se dirige a la cocina en pijama para prepararse algo, cuando comienzan los intempestivos anuncios de madrugada. _«¿Cuánto tiempo podría estar despierta?»_ no puede evitar preguntarse la joven al echar un vistazo al contenido del frigorífico de Elle. Leche agria pasada de fecha y un trozo de algo mohoso y reseco que no quiere saber ni qué era. No logra conciliar el sueño por algún extraño motivo y por un momento Claire piensa si no ha llegado a olvidar cómo la gente duerme por las noches.

Su mirada se detiene de pronto en la encimera de la cocina, en el destello metálico de un cuchillo de cocina debajo de varios trapos sucios. Ella lo mira preguntándose si lo que decía Elle era cierto y decide probar suerte por enésima vez empuñando el mango y contemplado el acerado filo de la hoja.

—Si sólo está en mi mente, puedo remediarlo —lo aferra con resolución y posa su punta sobre el dorso de su otra mano—. Sólo está en mi… —la hoja atraviesa de lado a lado la palma desnuda y Claire contiene la respiración un instante, al no sentir absolutamente nada.

Nada.

Como si aquella mano no fuera la suya y la sangre que gotea copiosamente no estuviera circulando por sus venas. Claire retira con brusquedad el cuchillo esperando sentir algo de ese calor intenso y el hormigueo que notaba cuando los verdugones se recomponían y los huesos se recolocaban en su lugar. Pero no hay ninguna sensación de dolor. Nada que la haga sentirse de nuevo viva.

Nuevamente su mano embiste con fuerza el cuchillo dispuesta a conseguirlo. Una puñalada seguida de otra y más, muchas más. Se ensarta rápida y enérgicamente el acero en la tierna piel, antes de que empiece a regenerarse, antes de levantar el muñón de carne ensangrentada que era su mano. Para contemplar fuera de sí como va regenerándose capa a capa, ese saco de huesos, cartílagos y músculos desgarrados. Con una precisión mecánica y completamente inhumana su mano vuelve a quedar igual que antes. Sin dejar ninguna señal de tan macabro acto, salvo por el charco de sangre que baña la mugrienta encimera.

Justo cuando Claire decide abandonar del todo la idea y limpiar el estropicio, la lámpara de la cocina comienza a chisporrotear brillando misteriosamente, y el latido de la animadora se acelera repentinamente ante la sorpresa. Un ruido seco contra la madera del suelo hace que se le quite la respiración tras el largo silencio que le precede y Claire nota una extraña sensación en su cabeza que le impide pensar con claridad, que le hace escapar de todo razonamiento. La adrenalina bombeando en su corazón no le deja ver que sufre los mismos síntomas que el miedo. Pero la voz de Sylar y el recuerdo de la visita a su hogar le asaltan de golpe.

Con el cuchillo en la mano (a pesar de que sabe que sería inútil contra Sylar) cruza el quicio de la puerta y se asoma al salón temblando de pies a cabeza. Con la sensación de haberlo vivido antes y esperando ver el rostro del asesino de un momento a otro. Una figura agazapada que se mueve entre la penumbra le hace soltar un alarido contenido de su garganta, al cruzar delante del televisor encendido.

—¡Por todos los…! —exclama Elle con el corazón en un puño, cuando prende el interruptor de la luz—. ¿Por qué has pegado ese grito? —le pregunta contemplando primero a Claire y después el largo y amenazador cuchillo que suelta de inmediato.

—Pensaba que eras… —comienza a decir pero le interrumpe Elle apartándose repentinamente de la llave de la luz, cuando una descarga eléctrica brota de sus dedos—. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —pregunta Claire al ver que no es la única a la que le tiemblan las piernas.

—Me ha sentado mal comer tanto sushi y he ido al lavabo —comenta Elle con una sonrisa forzada. Pero sus facciones se retuercen inmediatamente cuando una oleada de electricidad pugna por liberarse nuevamente de su cuerpo y se dobla de rodillas entre convulsiones.

—¡ELLE! —Claire logra asirla antes de que se derrumbe al suelo y le agarra la mano con fuerza.

—No, no, puedo yo sola. Puedo… —balbucea la antigua agente agitando la cabeza e intentando apartarla.

—No es momento para que te hagas la valiente… —se opone Claire, todavía con los nervios en el cuerpo. La habitación entera comienza a pasar factura por el repentino ataque de Elle cuando la televisión empieza a tener interferencias y las bombillas parpadean como en un árbol de navidad. Elle intenta decir algo en objeción pero un grito sofocado brota de su garganta cuando el dolor ya es insoportable, quedándose sin aire en los pulmones. Y la ingente cantidad de electricidad encuentra una vía por donde escapar.

A través del cuerpo de Claire.

Le abrasa, le consume, pero Claire sigue sin sentir nada. Aunque ve como la piel de sus brazos se va tostando, carbonizándose y crepitando como un trozo de madera en la hoguera. Incluso cuando Elle parece perder el conocimiento y su cuerpo sigue generando electricidad más allá de lo imaginable.

—Estoy aquí, no estás sola —exclama Claire intentando tranquilizar a Elle cuando parece que no se recobra. De improviso el torrente de energía se corta y el cuerpo de la ex-agente cae abatido, como una marioneta a la que le cortasen los hilos. Y Claire abre los ojos desmesuradamente al temer que esté muerta—. ¡Elle! ¡Elle! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta, Elle! —le cachetea el rostro y la ex-agente abre los párpados difícilmente.

—¿Es que te gusta abofetearme, niñata malcriada? —murmura Elle groseramente al recobrar algo de color en la piel y Claire suelta un suspiro contenido al verla con el humor de siempre. Pero al incorporarse con la ayuda de Claire, la animadora se aparta bruscamente de ella, en una exhalación, casi derribándola de nuevo—. ¿Qué te ocurre? —le interroga con la mirada fija en el brazo que Claire se cubre con la mano, como si quisiera protegerlo de Elle

—He sentido algo cuando… —le responde la más joven un poco aturdida.

—¿Dolor?

—No, no sé qué es… —Claire responde de inmediato intentando recordar qué sensación era esa. Lleva pocas semanas sin percibir nada (como si su cuerpo estuviera acolchado y adormecido), aunque se le han hecho toda una eternidad. Sin embargo el roce de la mano de Elle, le ha surcado el cuerpo como una ráfaga de puro ardor.


	5. Chapter 5

Elle acerca lentamente su mano hacia Claire, con una curiosidad creciente e insensata. La animadora no se aparta en esta ocasión cuando la yema de los dedos de Elle recorre la curva de sus antebrazos suavemente, y una pizca de estática les salta entre ambas.

—No es la electricidad lo que he sentido —se apresura Claire a responder al ver que va a formular una pregunta.

Elle sube su mano por el codo hasta el comienzo de los hombros, rozándole inadvertidamente sin poder evitarlo. Y en una fracción de segundo Claire se dobla en dos por la cintura, como a punto de dar una arcada. El rostro de la joven se desfigura en una expresión de asfixia que a Elle le pilla por sorpresa. Aunque no es el estómago lo que vacía su contenido cuando un sonido ronco y discordante mana de la garganta de Claire.

Las llamas ya no la queman, el frío ya no logra entumecerla, pero el cuerpo de Claire se estremece involuntariamente al sentir la piel de Elle sobre la suya. Y una irreconocible carcajada vibra profundamente desde su vientre.

—Cosquillas —alcanza a decir Claire cuando recupera el aliento y alza el rostro hacia Elle, reconociendo el sonido de sus cuerdas vocales—, son cosquillas. No recordaba que tuviera cosquillas —exclama Claire emocionada (verdaderamente emocionada, como no había estado en un tiempo) al levantarse con la ayuda de su insólita compañera.

—¿Cómo puede ser? Decías que no sientes el dolor… —Elle está igual de perpleja que ella y no deja de mirarla una y otra vez.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo —responde sin tener respuesta.

Aunque poco a poco empieza a comprender que había estado buscando respuestas equivocadas todo ese tiempo. Los afilados cuchillos, el fuego del horno, los trenes atropellándola, no lograban hacerla sentir nada. El dolor ha desaparecido para siempre de su vida, ya no regresaría. Pero su desesperación la ha cegado completamente. Ha buscado con tanta persistencia volver a sentirlo que no ha advertido otros pequeños cambios que han surgido. Otras sensaciones nuevas, tanto o más intensas que el propio dolor.

_«¿Cosquillas? ¿Por qué, precisamente, cosquillas?»_ se pregunta Elle observando la temblona y fugaz sonrisa de Claire.

—¿Sientes esto? —le asalta al instante intentando rozar el otro brazo y la animadora se arquea igual que una serpiente esquivándola, echándose una mano a la cabeza como si le doliera.

—Sí, lo noto más fuerte que antes —exclama incómoda apartándose.

—¿Y esto? —vuelve otra vez a molestarla aprovechando una brecha en sus defensas.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ay! ¡Para! ¡Ja, ja! —logra decir Claire después de una breve risotada.

—Me pregunto dónde más tienes cosquillas —se burla la ex-agente de ella, divirtiéndose mucho al conseguir provocarla.

Claire intenta escurrirse como un pez cuando Elle se abalanza buscándole más de esas insidiosas cosquillas. Pero de poco le sirve ante la experta agente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos está atormentándola con sus manoseos.

—¡Basta! —le ordena entre carcajadas Claire, ebria de puro júbilo. Nota cada uno de los roces de las delicadas manos de Elle, trepidando su piel repetidamente. Y apenas puede defenderse de lo que su cuerpo no puede controlar. No puede evitar reír cada vez más y más alto. Mientras su voz deja de sonarle ronca y hueca, sin alma. Y adquiere un tono más vivo (con más emoción) bajo las manos de Elle, que la están afinando.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya tienes bastante, Pompón? —hace una pausa cuando caen las dos rodando por el suelo en el forcejeo y Claire recupera el aliento momentáneamente.

—No más cosquillas. O empezaré a hacértelas a ti también —le amenaza Claire al conseguir agarrarle de las muñecas e inmovilizarla. Aunque resulta poco amenazadora su voz por la risita nerviosa que no cesa. Ambas están agitadas, con la respiración acelerada y los corazones desbocados por la contienda. Empatadas en igualdad de fuerzas.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a parpadear, el rostro de Elle se aproxima y sus labios entran en contacto con los de la joven, en un acto espontáneo e irreprimible. Aunque la ex-agente no es muy dada a reflexionar antes de actuar. Tal vez es por la excitación del momento o por la última frase de la animadora que, en algún rincón del cerebro de Elle, habría interpretado como un desafío. Ya da igual. Nota cómo las manos de Claire pierden poco a poco fuerza en torno a sus muñecas, a medida que el beso se prolonga y cierran los párpados. Los labios de Claire le saben frescos, carnosos, dulces, muy dulces (como los de su tío, Peter Petrelli) y con una sazón picante de aquello que está vedado.

Cuando una descarga brota de la comisura de sus labios, Elle se retira con violencia, escarmentada por las innumerables veces en que ha recibido un mordisco involuntario debido a la electricidad. Y observa a Claire con sus fulgurantes ojos, que sigue paralizada con los párpados cerrados y sin dar señales de haber notado el chispazo. Elle tiene en mente preguntarle algo como _«¿Has sentido también el beso?» _sin embargo la expresión arrebatada de la animadora da fe de la respuesta.

—Wow —suspira Claire temblándole su voz, en un monosílabo que lo dice todo.

Su rostro parece un poema, cuyas estrofas Elle ha arrancado con tenazas al rojo de su corazón. Hasta que Claire abre los ojos y a Elle se le hace un nudo en la garganta al contemplar su mirada.

Una mirada con un brillo depredador, feroz e insensible, que le hace entender porqué nunca hay que dar de comer a los animales hambrientos. Y le hace sentirse como un sabroso plato de bistec servido en la jaula de los leones. Un instante después es Claire quien se abalanza en pos de Elle.

—Quiero más —susurra muy cerca de su rostro, cuando vuelve a aferrarle con firmeza de las muñecas. Y la réplica de Elle queda enmudecida por otro beso de la animadora.

Quiere más, necesita más. Por un instante, mientras los labios de Elle desquebrajaban todas sus dudas y barren todos sus pensamientos, se ha sentido viva. Más viva que como se había sentido nunca y de un modo muy distinto. Inmortal y efímera; destruida y renacida. Todo ello al mismo tiempo. Puede sentir su corazón palpitando, ensordeciendo atronadoramente cada pensamiento que la haría echarse atrás, y la fragancia de Elle en cada respiración que inhala llamándola a aproximarse más. Ya no se siente como un pedazo de carne sin emoción alguna que lo único que hace es regenerarse con rapidez.

Se siente de nuevo como Claire Bennet.


	6. Chapter 6

El juego deja de ser un juego y empieza a convertirse en una turbadora escena de pesadilla. A Elle ya no le parece divertido y duda de sí misma, de lo que pasa por su mente. Observa sobrecogida el ímpetu de Claire cuando los besos se detienen y le dan un momentáneo respiro. Está fascinada por la energía que se desborda de su mirada, mientras la animadora se muerde el interior de su mejilla ansiosamente, saboreando la marca de sus labios con goce. Y Elle empieza a maldecirse por haber deseado (horas antes) que Claire recobrara su ánimo.

Claire se siente de nuevo capaz de sollozar de tristeza, desternillarse de alegría o gritar de terror a pleno pulmón hasta quedarse afónica. Quiere hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo, pero es incapaz de serenarse, de pensar con lucidez. Donde antes ha tenido una sequía de emociones, ahora se ve con el agua al cuello. Y un único pensamiento la abruma y la guía: No dejar que ese instante de ardiente emoción se apague, porque teme que no vuelva a suceder.

—Apártate, me estás lastimando —masculla Elle con una expresión insegura en los ojos—. Cálmate un poco. Respira hondo y… —desoye Claire cuando la ex-agente esquiva sus labios y le besa con frenesí en el cuello.

Elle advierte que sus palabras son tan inútiles como intentar apagar un incendio a escupitajos. Se encuentra paralizada por la sorpresa y la cabeza le da vueltas. No puede apartar su mirada de Claire ni por un instante.

—Mmmmm ¡Rayos! —gime sofocadamente cuando la animadora le hace agradables cosquillas al cuchichear en su oído. _«Esto no está sucediendo»_ desmiente Elle y cierra los ojos esperando despertarse en la cama.

Siempre ha sido una maniática del control. Así como una egocéntrica, una sádica, una paranoica y una sociopata sin escrúpulos, entre otras muchas taras. Elle jamás ha visto sus defectos como asperezas que limar de una gema, sino como peculiaridades que la hacen fuerte frente a los demás. Le divierte controlar (y torturar), se deleita con ello. Sin embargo no logra imponerse a la animadora, se deja llevar más y más, y se da cuenta de que en realidad una pequeña parte de sí misma no quiere que se detenga.

—¡Claire, suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME! —exige Elle cuando recobra algo de la escasa cordura que la caracteriza.

Una tenue nota de desesperación en la voz de la ex-agente hace que Claire reaccione y se retire un poco. Sólo un poco, dando una pequeña tregua a Elle. Sus perfiles se contraponen (mejilla frente a mejilla) buscando a tientas de nuevo el contacto de sus labios, como componiendo un asimétrico espejo de sufrimiento y voluptuosidad. Una sensación deliciosa, agradable y candente le sigue recorriendo a Claire por las venas, aunque libera con suavidad a Elle desafiando lo que todos sus impulsos le dictan.

De inmediato se sorprende gratamente cuando Elle la rodea (con el brazo recién liberado) por la cintura y la acerca con brusquedad de nuevo. No le da tiempo a soltar un gemido reprimido cuando la mano de la ex-agente se desliza con rudeza y precipitación por debajo de la camiseta del pijama. Y el rostro de Elle empieza a resplandecer fuertemente entre destellos de pura energía, dejando deslumbrada a Claire.

Elle se aferra involuntariamente a la joven, entre las sacudidas y los temblores que atraviesan su cuerpo repetidas veces. Su mente le dice que se separe de ella, pero la electricidad que fluye e inunda cada centímetro de su piel le exige liberarse de esa sobrecarga. Como si tuviera voluntad propia y se apropiara de cada uno de sus movimientos, se abraza con desoladora impotencia a la animadora. Antes de que la electricidad disuelva cada pensamiento de su mente.

Luego sólo hay un vacío de agonía, dolor y luz insoportable, que hace que Elle desee morir.

Cuando recobra inesperadamente el conocimiento siente que algo rígido le está aplastando dolorosamente las costillas de la espalda. Y abre los ojos con extenuación, aturdida aún, para contemplar el rostro borroso de Claire frente al suyo. Elle apenas tiene fuerzas en las piernas para sostenerse en vilo, pero la animadora (de alguna manera que no puede explicarse) ha logrado auparla del suelo y apoyarla contra una de las, nada confortables, estanterías vacías.

Elle se contagia de la impaciencia de la joven con su respiración agitada, entre jadeos y palpitaciones, golpeando en su pecho. Nota la piel ulcerada de su espalda regenerándose velozmente, volviéndose de una suavidad dulce y aterciopelada que la deja desconcertada. E intenta apartarla mientras murmura en voz queda otra negativa que carece de la fuerza suficiente. Se ve de nuevo abordada y paralizada por Claire, cuando levanta la mirada prendida de sus labios y le mira directamente a los ojos.

—Elle, descárgate en mí. ¡Lo necesitas! —exclama la animadora tomándole de la mano. Pura energía, contenida, exaltada y a punto de estallar, es lo que es Elle. _«No hay otra manera de describirla»_ piensa la animadora al ver como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensan espontáneamente, y su piel resplandece en un estallido de luz. De su garganta surge un grito desgarrador que hace estremecer a Claire. Pero no teme cuando entrelaza sus manos y vuelve a repetir su ofrecimiento—. Tienes que desahogarte del todo —Elle niega repetidamente con la cabeza, fatigada y exhausta.

_«No, no, no»_ no quiere y no puede evitar negarse. Elle se siente impotente e insegura por depender de la ayuda de Claire. Quiere que se acabe de una vez esa tortura, ese dolor insufrible que no termina, aunque sea muriendo. Sin embargo, después de cada ataque no llega su último latido. Y sólo mira con desprecio a la animadora, maldiciéndola y maldiciendo el momento en el que se le ocurrió viajar juntas. Elle profiere otro grito inhumano (más salvaje y visceral que los anteriores) y aprieta con fuerza hincando los dedos en la mano de Claire. Ambas quedan ocultas por el intenso brillo que ilumina el cuerpo de la joven como si de una antorcha humana se tratara.

Por un instante Claire casi llega a sentirse morir, cuando todas sus entrañas le arden por dentro. Deja de oír el alarido de Elle cuando se le revientan sus tímpanos y su mente se 'desconecta' completamente cuando la tensión le hace añicos la médula espinal. Pero antes de ese apagón, le asalta el recuerdo del infierno que sufrió en su casa a manos de Sylar. Oye de nuevo los latidos de su corazón apagándose lentamente con la mirada fija y desenfocada en el techo de su salón, sabiendo que aun cuando cese de oírlos seguirá viva. Incapaz de moverse, de hablar, de pensar, de llorar, pero viva. Atrapada en su propia inmortalidad.

Y ve de nuevo el rostro del asesino mirándola indefensa, mientras tantea minuciosamente en su cerebro, también mientras la levanta del suelo con un gesto de la mano y le abre la cabeza recorriéndole la sangre por sus mejillas. Cálida y fluida, como siempre. Y oye su voz atormentándole, preguntándole si tiene miedo, cuando está agazapada en la alacena de la cocina. Revive todo nuevamente con tal dolorosa intensidad, que cree que va a perder el juicio.

Cuando Claire vuelve a sentir y abre los ojos, el semblante de Sylar se le presenta delante suyo. Como un espectro arrancado de una pesadilla, nítido e irreal. Y su mano se dirige hacia su cuello con un deseo irrefrenable de venganza, de hacerle tanto daño como el que sufrió. Su visión se vuelve borrosa cuando se le empaña la mirada y dos lágrimas (cálidas y fluidas como la sangre) le surcan repentinamente las mejillas al pestañear. E inmediatamente unos ojos azules (no castaños, como los del asesino) observan abiertos de par en par a Claire, tras parpadear y desvanecerse la alucinación.

Los ojos de Elle.

Ella la contempla de hito en hito mientras el cuerpo de la animadora brilla con un resplandor incandescente que emerge de su interior. Como si la piel de Claire apenas fuera el envoltorio de una llamarada azulada que Elle ha inflamado con su electricidad. Duda incluso de que su poder regenerativo sea suficiente para hacer que sobreviva. Pero más estupefacta se queda cuando el rostro informe de Claire finalmente se rehace y en su expresión queda impreso un intenso odio, rabia y angustia. Segundos después de que empiece a llorar, todo su cuerpo vuelve a templarse como el silbante acero de una fragua al apagarlo con la humedad de sus lágrimas.

—¿Tienes miedo? —pregunta Claire cuando la cólera de sus ojos muda en alivio, abrazándola del cuello con suavidad. Y Elle desea decir con todas sus fuerzas _«¡Sí!»_ Tiene miedo de ella, de lo que ha removido de su interior con sus dulces besos, del extraño influjo que ejerce Claire sobre sus deseos.


End file.
